


Like Real People Do

by ezraisangry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dancing in the Rain, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, M/M, Romance, Slow Dancing, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:48:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28513683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezraisangry/pseuds/ezraisangry
Summary: Sirius & Remus put their troubles aside just for one night and indulge in their love for each other.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Like Real People Do

**Author's Note:**

> my shuffle play gave me " like real people do " by hozier , so here's a fic i imagined to that song .

The sun in the horizon was barely visible, and lightning bugs shined like stars that had fallen to Earth across the wooded backyard. Sirius had brought out his old record player from a second-hand muggle store, the machine cranking out soft sounds of acoustic guitar and some lyrics about love. The dry wood in the fire pit released light, whispers of hisses, and a crackling noise as it filled the air with a thick, musky layer of scent. 

Sirius sat on the porch swing, taking in the dream-like essence of his surroundings. His lover soon joined him outside, setting a small lantern on the porch's railing - it would be getting dark soon. Remus then sat beside him.

The two were silent, no need for words. Their legs swung in a similar pattern as the swing softly rocked, and Remus wrapped an arm around the smaller man, drawing him close. They both watched the fire in front of them, which seemed to dance to the beat of the record that was currently playing. Remus only looked away for a moment in order to kiss the top of Sirius's dark curls. 

For once in their lives, they felt at peace.

As the next track began to spin, an idea sparked in Remus's mind. He got up, earning a head tilt from Sirius, and held his hand out for the other. Sirius took it reluctantly, being pulled up. Remus guided him slowly, holding him close as they rocked gently to the acoustic tune.

"May I have this dance?"

"Moony, you're a sap" Sirius answered, though he was smiling brightly "And I think you're supposed to ask before you start dancing..."

"I'll take that as a yes" he smiled back, twirling the shorter man around which caused him to let out a chuckle, seeing as Sirius was caught off guard by the spin.

Remus pulled him close to his chest again, one hand intertwined with Sirius's and the other wrapped around his waist. Sirius's free hand was draped over his lover's shoulder, palm resting on his back. They moved slowly, Sirius resting his head on Remus's chest and taking in the scent of the werewolf's cologne - something of dark chocolate and cedar, or maybe cold tea. Whatever it was, it went straight from his nose to his heart. 

The taller man was busy moving his hand from Sirius's waist to his hair, the soft curls feeling lovely on his hand. Remus knew his lover enjoyed having his hair played with, and he enjoyed it just as much, twirling dark locks around his fingertips. 

Eventually, Remus gently tilted the shorter man's head up and pressed their lips together. They continued to gently sway to the song, lips locked. Sirius pulled away for a brief moment, taking a breath and looking into Remus's eyes, before his soft lips met the other's once again. Kisses were distributed as they danced on the covered porch, nearly two more full songs humming their way out of the vinyl player. Neither man could say for certain, though. Time seemed to stand still, and nothing else mattered besides the moment they were in. The fire continued to crackle, fireflies still finding their ways through the trees and serving as the only witnesses to the display of affection occurring on the back porch. 

The sun had gone to sleep for the evening, a waxing crescent rising to take it's place. Clouds accompanied the moon, which Remus would have pointed out were of the nimbus assortment if he hadn't been so invested in the man in front of him. And nimbus clouds they were, proving themselves as such when the pitter-patter of a drizzle was heard on the porch's wooden overhang. The scent of rainwater mingled with the musk of the fire, but Sirius still found Remus's scent the most intoxicating.

His trance-like state was interrupted when Remus broke their close proximity - though he still held Sirius's hand. He began leading him down the steps of the porch and onto the grass, exposing them to the light rain.

"You best not complain that I smell of wet dog after this" Sirius warned, playfulness and seriousness wrapped into one.

"Then you best not shake off your wet hair inside like one" he retorted matter-of-factly, earning himself an eyeroll.

Remus twirled the shorter man around him once more, the rain growing heavier as the moon continued rising into the night sky. Puddles began forming, and the two were stepping through the soggy ground and mud as they guided each other in an endless pattern of twirls and sways.

It was with one last tug of the shirt that Remus pulled Sirius's lips to his, wet and soft skin colliding in a showcase of passion. The rain soaked through both men's hair and shirts as their chest pressed together in a gentle yet loving kiss. 

Just for this moment, everything would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> i really enjoyed writing this , it was different then the angst i'm usually drawn towards , and i had fun with being more descriptive with senses and whatnot . it was different than my usual style so i'm curious as to what yall think .
> 
> comments & kudos appreciated .


End file.
